The objective of Core D, Program Administration and Data Management, is to coordinate the general administrative and fiscal management activities of the Program Project Grant under the direction of the Principal Investigator. This Core will also provide database management, biostatistical support and bioinformatic analysis for the three projects. The database will be updated and enhanced using state-of-the-art database access and management tools for easy archival retreival of clinical information for genomic and proteomic studies. Administrative services include: 1. Budget analysis and monthly reporting throughout the fiscal and project periods 2. Supervision of project expenditures and post-project financial evaluation 3. Secretarial support 4. Personnel management 5. Coordination of consultants and travel arrangements of entire program.